rijksmonumentenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rijksmonumentnummer 526787
Omschrijving onderdeel 1: HUIS BERGH. Het huis bestaat uit een Middeleeuws complex van voorburcht en hoofdburcht, beide omgracht, waarop een ensemble van dienstgebouwen, woonkwartieren, poorten, torens en kapel. Een voorpoort met toegangsbrug aan de oostzijde verleent toegang tot de voorburcht. Aan het huidige aanzien van dit ensemble gaat een zeer complexe bouwgeschiedenis vooraf, die door hiaten in informatie bij benadering beschreven kan worden. Een belangrijk stempel op dit huidige aanzien vormt de laatste restauratie vanaf 1939 onder leiding van restauratie-architect H. van Heeswijk, in opdracht van de eigenaar Jan Herman van Heek en in nauwe samenwerking met de Rijksdienst voor de Monumentenzorg. Een eerdere restauratie vond tien jaar hiervoor plaats, maar deze werd door brand voor een aanzienlijk deel teniet gedaan. Regelmatige verwoestingen van het ensemble in de Middeleeuwen, de 80-jarige oorlog en een brand in 1735, waarbij het woonkwartier op de hoofdburcht in vlammen opging, alsmede de talloze reparaties, verfraaiingen, veranderingen en uitbreidingen in de lange bestaansgeschiedenis van het kasteel, maken de bouwgeschiedenis ervan complex. In de laatstgenoemde restauratie werden diverse elementen gereconstrueerd in 17de-eeuwse en Middeleeuwse trant én werden diverse historiserende veranderingen aangebracht, in overeenstemming met de restauratieopvattingen uit die tijd, maar tevens bleven een aantal 18de-eeuwse elementen - zoals de meerruits schuifvensters in delen van het woonkwartier op de hoofdburcht - gehandhaafd. Bij deze restauratie was het scheppen van een bepaalde gevarieerde maar homogene beeldkwaliteit, die de verbeelding prikkelt - namelijk die van een Middeleeuws kasteel met markante bouwfasen uit latere perioden - een belangrijk uitgangspunt. Het wederom opbouwen van een stukje ringmuur met kantelen aan de oostzijde is bijvoorbeeld een historiserende toevoeging die voor de versterking van deze beeldkwaliteit werd aangebracht. Het verval in ruïneuze trant van deze ringmuur naar het toen reeds aanwezige lagere niveau was enerzijds een gepast visueel stijlmiddel om een acceptabel beeld te handhaven van hoog naar laag maar tevens de toendertijd als gepast ervaarde wijze van uitdrukken van de roemruchte geschiedenis van het kasteel. Voorts werden de rechthoekige compartimenten waaruit het woonkwartier op de hoofdburcht is opgebouwd weer van eigen daken voorzien, terwijl in de periode ervoor (sinds de brand in 1735) deze compartimenten door een aansluitend met leien gedekt dak waren overkapt. Na 1939 werd ook deze dakbedekking veranderd. Enkele compartimenten behielden hun lei-dekking, de overige kregen een 'Nederlandse' dakbedekking met zwartgeglazuurde pannen. Het eenvoudig rechthoekig uitgebouwde trappenhuis in de hoek van het hoofdwoonkwartier en de grote vierkante toren op de hoofdburcht werden, evenals de overige gevels op de hoofdburcht, ontpleisterd en kregen een tentvormige met leien (!) overkapte spits. Bijna alle onderramen van de kruis- en kloostervensters werden van luiken voorzien (één of twee witte velden met rode rand). Met uitzondering van de genoemde meerruits vensters aan de zuidoostelijke buitenzijde van het woonkwartier werden alle 18de-eeuwse meerruits vensters vervangen door klooster- en kruiskozijnen met glas-in-lood. Het hoofdkwartier had alleen enkele dakkapellen aan de oostelijke, zuidoostelijke en noordelijke buitenzijde. De kapellen aan de zuidoostelijke zijde werden gerestaureerd. De overige dakkapellen werden vervangen door kleine dakkapellen, waarvan er nog één was aangetroffen op de ronde toren aan de zuidoostzijde van de voorburcht, maar deze (en ook die op de toren) werden voorzien van een iets rijker schilddak met overstek waarvan het voorste schild in twee schilden met een punt werd veranderd (zoals afgebeeld op een pentekening van vóór 1625 en op latere afbeeldingen). Ook de naar binnengerichte gevel van het hoofdwoongedeelte kreeg deze dakkapellen in rijen van vier (onder) en drie (boven), zoals aan de noordelijke en oostelijke buitenzijde van het woonkwartier op de voorburcht. De traptoren met Welse helm in de hoek van de kapel en het hoofdwoonkwartier kreeg een helm met knobbelspits (leien). De toren ("nye wyndeltrap"), die in ca. 1728 werd gebouwd werd ontpleisterd en kreeg een meer Middeleeuws karakter. De luidbel in de helm, die waarschijnlijk werd gebruikt voor de aangrenzende kapel (zuidzijde hoofdburcht), werd naar de kapel (gebouwd in 1728) verplaatst: hiervoor werd de west(zij-)gevel van de kapel opgetrokken en voorzien van een uitsparing in de tuit voor de ophanging van de bel. De op de verdieping gesitueerde kapel, die voor de benodigde ruimte op de verdieping naar het binnenterrein van de hoofdburcht is uitgebouwd, behield de drie meerruits schuifvensters. De gevel werd ontpleisterd en kreeg een grofmazige vakwerkindeling. De uitbouw werd nu door houten dragers gestut. De naast de vierkante toren gelegen halfronde poort aan de noordzijde van de hoofdburcht werd geïntegreerd in een historiserend poortgebouw, waarvan de zij(west-) gevel werd afgesloten door een trap. Alhoewel de restauratie in 1939 een grotere variatie in bouwfasen vertoont dan voorheen en hiermee een gevarieerd bouwhistorisch verhaal vertelt was ook voordien sprake van een homogene en gevarieerde belevingswaarde van het gebouw, door het ten dele aanwezige pleisterwerk en door de harmonieuze relatie met het park. Hoofd- en voorburcht waren deels 'ingepakt' in parkbos (loof- en naaldhout), de slotgracht was omstreeks 1850 versmald tot een sierlijke vijverarm in landschapsstijl en op de as van de hoofdingang van het hoofdwoonkwartier was over de gracht een dam aangelegd op de centrale zichtas van de buitendijks gelegen plantage. De hoofdburcht is via een aarden dam met de voorburcht verbonden. De ingang van het ensemble wordt gevormd door de voorpoort uit de eerste helft van de 17de eeuw ("voirste poirt aen den voirhoff") met keermuur en brug aan de oostzijde van de voorburcht, bestaande uit een dubbele bakstenen poortdoorgang op rechthoekige grondslag, in de 18de- of 19de eeuw witgepleisterd, waarvan de gevels naar het dak toe kwartcirkelvormig inzwenken (ontpleisterd bij de restauratie, ornamenteel metselverband met naar onderen geplaatste koppen), onder met leien gedekt schilddak ("verheven kapken"). Aansluitend de houten toegangsbrug (restauratie 1939) die aan de oostzijde met de voorpoort op een bakstenen keermuur (in oorsprong 16de- of 17de eeuws) van de gracht buitenzijde rust. Op deze keermuur een eenvoudige 19de-eeuwse ijzeren balustrade, die tevens het erf van de Hervormde kerk naar de gracht toe afsluit. De brug leidt naar de trapeziumvormige voorburcht die geheel is omgeven door een bakstenen walmuur, tevens keermuur (15de-19de eeuw). Deze maakt tevens deel uit van het fundament van een aantal op de voorburcht gesitueerde dienstgebouwen en een poort en gaat in het muurwerk over. De voorburcht alszodanig werd wellicht gelijktijdig met de hoofdburcht aangelegd en dateert dan uit de 13de eeuw. Twee van de drie op de voorburcht gesitueerde torens zijn in 1450 al aanwezig, namelijk die op de noordwest- en zuidwesthoek. De halfronde bakstenen toren aan de noordwestzijde (zogenaamde Platte toren) werd in de eerste restauratie in de 20ste eeuw (1930) gereconstrueerd (afgebroken eind 18de eeuw). Aansluitend aan de zuidwesttoren aan de westzijde ligt een houten brug naar de wal. De toren is toegangkelijk via een bakstenen trap aan de oostzijde. In de toren enkele kloosterkozijnen, thans met glas-in-lood en kloosterkozijnen. De in de noordwesthoek omstreeks 1930 gereconstrueerde toren is met de rechte voorgevel schuin op het plein van de voorburcht geplaatst. Beganegronds in het midden is een halfronde deur. Op de twee verdiepingen elk twee kloosterkozijnen. In de topgevel zes duivengaten. In de naar het noordwesten halfrond uitgebouwde gevel op de twee verdiepingen elk twee kloosterkozijnen. De voorburcht is toegankelijk via het met een schilddak (rode pannen) overkapte poortgebouw met poortwachterswoning, dat door een brede schuin tegen de noordoosthoek geplaatste steunbeer wordt gestut. Poortgebouw en woning werden omstreeks het midden van de 16de eeuw opgetrokken. In het poortgebouw, komende vanuit het oosten, aan de rechterzijde een dubbele halfronde poortdoorgang met dubbele poortdeur met schuine strepen in rood en wit. Aansluitend aan de rechterzijde de poortwachterswoning die de oostzijde van de voorburcht afsluit. Eveneens door schilddak (zwartgeglazuurde pannen) overkapt. Aan de voorburchtbinnenzijde vertoont de poortwachterswoning vier vierentwintigruits schuifvensters met luiken. Aan de linkerzijde twee twaalfruits schuifvensters, waarvan het rechter met luiken. Naar de grachtzijde werden tijdens de restauratie in 1939 beganegronds een kruiskozijn en op kelderniveau vier getoogde brede schietgaten gemaakt. De poortwachterswoning is haaks gesitueerd op en sluit aan bij de monumentale in baksteen opgetrokken rentmeesterswoning, die de noordzijde van de voorburcht afsluit. In de buitenhoek van beide woningen de in 1450 reeds aanwezige toren, schuin op deze hoek gesitueerd en naar buiten toe op halfronde grondslag, die op ca. driekwart hoogte tot veelhoek is ingesnoerd (leien gedekte gebogen schoten) en die is overkapt door schilddak (leien) dat zich naar buiten toe als meerzijdig tentdak vertoont. De onderste bouwlaag van de rentmeesterswoning gaat tot in de 15de eeuw terug. Tussen 1611 en 1613 werd de woning met een verdieping verhoogd en door een schilddak met pannen overkapt (zwart-geglazuurde pannen aan zuidzijde, rode pannen aan de noordzijde). De muurankers M.G.Z.D.B.M.Z.B.O.Z. zijn de initialen van Maria Gräfin zu Dem Bergh Markgräfin Zu Bergen Op Zoom. Centraal in de voorgevel de halfronde poortdoorgang. Op de verdieping 9 empireschuiframen (eind 18de eeuw) met persiennes (restauratie 1930 of 1939). Op de middentravee een in de gevel verzonken zolderluik. Beganegronds links een rechte toegangsdeur met bovenlicht en aan de rechterzijde hiervan twee vensters als op de verdieping. Rechts van de poort drie hoog gelegen vensters onder toogstrek met glas in lood (restauratie 1939). In de naar de noordgracht gesitueerde achtergevel van de rentmeesterswoning een kloostervenster en enkele vensters met glas-in-lood (restauratie 1939). Het grondplan van de veelhoekig cirkelvormige hoofdburcht met ring- en keermuren en de op de oostelijke helft gesitueerde woonkwartieren kwam voor de vijftiende eeuw tot stand. Bij de restauratie in 1939 werd beneden het loopvlak van het binnenplein voor een groot deel nog het overblijfsel van een zware bakstenen ringmuur met weergang op bogen aangetroffen. Aan de noordoostzijde werd het oorspronkelijke beloop van de schildmuur vastgesteld. Eind 1938 ontdekte men op het binnenplein in de bodem vòòr de ingangsstoep naar het hoofdwoonkwartier grote brokstukken tufsteen, afkomstig van de centraal op de hoofdburcht gelegen 13de-eeuwse ronde verdedigingstoren (3 meter dikke muren, 12 meter doorsnede). De ingang naar de hoofdburcht bevond zich eertijds in het zware muurblok aan de buiten(noord-)zijde van de grote aan de noordzijde gesitueerde vierkante toren ter plaatse van het kleine venster op kelderhoogte. Zowel in- als uitwendig is te zien dat daar een doorgang is dichtgemetseld. Deze poort is kennelijk, toen men de grote toren ging bouwen (vòòr 1400) dichtgemetseld en vervangen door een ingang op de plaats waar die nog is, pal tegen de noordwesthoek van de toren. Deze halfronde loodrecht op de poort van het rentmeestershuis gesitueerde poortdoorgang prijkt met een zandstenen omlijsting met korintische muurzuilen en een hoofdgestel waarboven een reliëf met het wapen van het graafschap Bergh is uitgehouwen. Op de fries staat het chronogram: CoMes osWaLDUs sibi Et posteris erexit (graaf Oswald richtte dit op voor zich en zijn nakomelingen, 1679). Het steenhouwerswerk werd geleverd door Jan Rendelers uit Koesfeld in Westfalen. Aan weerszijden is een medaillon met reliëf ingemetseld, vermoedelijk naderhand aangebracht, waarschijnlijk uit het midden van de 17de eeuw. Bij de restauratie werd de poort geïntegreerd in het toen gebouwde poorthuis in Middeleeuwse trant. Vòòr 1450 werd de grote vierkante toren en het onderkelderde hoofdwoonkwartier opgetrokken; aan het laatstgenoemde kwartier zijn later diverse veranderingen aangebracht en verbouwingen uitgevoerd. De vierkante toren bevatte vòòr de restauratie uit 1939 boven de gelijkvloerse ruimte nog drie verdiepingen, waarvan de tweede en derde bij deze restauratie werden verenigd. De gelijkvloerse ruimte wordt overdekt door twee tongewelven die in het midden rusten op een boog, de eerste verdieping heeft een houten zoldering, de tweede had een zoldering maar deze is vervangen door een omloop langs de muren, waardoor zij is verenigd met de derde, die wordt overdekt door een ribloos kruisgewelf. De zeer flauw hellende torenkap is omgeven door een borstwering met achtkantige arkeltorentjes op de hoeken, die gewelfde kappen hebben (leien). De duivengaten in het oorspronkelijke kloostervenster aan de zuidzijde op de bovenste verdieping werden bij de restauratie in 1939 dichtgezet. De lange vleugel van het woonkwartier, waarvan de voorzijde naar het op de westelijke helft van de hoofdburcht gelegen plein is gericht, werd vòòr 1450 opgetrokken en is onorganisch in de veelhoek van de hoofdburcht geplaatst (in de 16de eeuw de "groote staefve of stove" genoemd). De voorgevel is bij de laatste restauratie van de bepleistering ontdaan (aangebracht in de tweede helft van de 17de eeuw). De gevel vertoont boven de kruiskozijnen (restauratie 1939) van de bel-etage de lateien en ontlastingsbogen van een stel kloostervensters met middenkalf en van een zeer rijzige gedaante. Het woonkwartier werd in de tijd van Herman van den Bergh (1558-1611) door de Emmerikse stadstimmerman Willem van Bommel vermoedelijk van een eerste verdieping met kap voorzien. In de muurankers aan de voorgevel zijn de namen van de bouwheer en zijn gemalin vereeuwigd: H.S.Z.D.B.M.M.V.B., Herman Graf Zu Dem Bergh Maria Mencia Von Bergen (op Zoom). De kelderruimten van deze hoofdwoonvleugel worden overkluisd door een stelsel van dwarse bogen en troggewelven waarmee de overwelving van de benedenruimte in de grote toren overeenkomt. Het huidige niveau van de hoofdburcht dateert uit de tijd van graaf Oswald, die dit niveau 27 roeden (ca. twee meter) liet verlagen tot het niveau van de voorburcht. Tevens liet hij centraal aan de voorzijde van de voorgevel van het hoofdwoonkwartier in 1701 het bordes met bordestrappen bouwen in Westfaalse ornamentele stijl. De dubbele rechte toegangsdeur werd van een zware en rijke omlijsting in genoemde stijl voorzien. Boven de ingang is een tijdvers ingehouwen: Deo faVente osWaLDUs et LeopoLDIna eXstrUxerUnt (Oswaldus en Leopoldina hebben dit met Gods hulp gebouwd, 1701). In de periode 1617-1627 werd - wellicht in twee fasen - het tweevleugelige woonkwartier aan de noordoosthoek van de hoofdburcht gebouwd. Hierdoor verloor de hoofdburcht zijn veelhoekige profiel aan deze zijde en ontstond de huidige haakse hoek. In de bakstenen gevels speklagen uit de bouwperiode. Vermoedelijk werden de rechthoekige wooncompartimenten aan de oost- en zuidoostzijde aan het einde van de 17de of in het begin van de 18de eeuw opgetrokken (vensters met meerruits schuiframen). De ringmuur ter plekke was al in de tweede helft van de 16de eeuw hoog opgetrokken, wellicht ten behoeve van bouwaktiviteiten, die thans niet meer goed traceerbaar zijn. Deze compartimenten werden vermoedelijk na de brand in 1735 in sterke mate vernieuwd. In 1728 werd aansluitend aan de zuidzijde de genoemde kapel opgetrokken. Het muurwerk van de gebouwen op de voor- en hoofdburcht vertoont diverse bouwsporen van verschillende oudere bouwfasen. Waardering Het KASTEEL HUIS BERGH is in cultuurhistorisch opzicht van algemeen belang: - vanwege de ouderdom; - als relatief gaaf bewaard voorbeeld van één der oudste typen voor- en hoofdburchten in ons land; - vanwege de zichtbaar bewaard gebleven uitzonderlijk rijke bouwgeschiedenis; - vanwege de gaafheid en volledigheid van het ensemble van omgrachte historische dienstgebouwen, woonkwartieren, ring- en keermuren, poorten en torens van een in oorsprong Middeleeuwse burcht; - als uitdrukking van een restauratieopvatting uit 1939. Category:Rijksmonument